


Rooftops at 1:08 in the Morning

by sakusasimp



Series: Pregame Adventures [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bisexual Saihara Shuichi, Depressed Oma Kokichi, Gay Oma Kokichi, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi needs a supportive bf, Oma Kokichi-centric, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Sad Oma Kokichi, Scary Saihara Shuichi, Suicidal Oma Kokichi, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusasimp/pseuds/sakusasimp
Summary: A lonely soul wanders onto the school rooftop to find a familiar boy about to jump.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Pregame Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937761
Comments: 6
Kudos: 135





	Rooftops at 1:08 in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really proud of this!
> 
> Warning! Do not read this work if you could be triggered by and of the following:  
> -depression  
> -self harm  
> -suicide  
> -abuse  
> -abusive relationships  
> -sexual abuse
> 
> other than that, I hope you enjoy reading!

The crisp night air nipped at his skin as it gently blew through purple locks. Oma rubbed his scarred and bloody arms, half wishing he had worn something warmer than a short sleeve T-shirt and shorts, but it would’ve been pointless. He’d be dead soon. Looking down onto the clouds below him, his feet dangling over the railings along with might as well of been the small boy’s will to live. He couldn’t tell how many feet he was up from the grass, but it was really far…

Hot tears flooded out of Kokichi’s eyes and he let out a heavy sigh. His heart tugged weakly, yet somewhat aggressively inside his chest; he could hardly bare it. Everything hurt. He just wanted it to stop. Oma focused on the clouds. They formed shapes, dancing around effortlessly in the sky, and he halfheartedly wondered if anyone would miss him when he was gone… Would they even notice his absence…?

He wasn't sure how to slide off. Each movement seemed too soon, but when he didn’t jump, it felt too late. After long moments spent torn between the limbo of jumping and holding on, he had decided he’d jump at the count of three.

One.

Oma took a deep breath. The delicate chirps in the air did nothing to calm his nerves.

Two.

That breath left him as a sob, and more acid-like tears streamed down the boy’s face. They burned his porcelain skin, leaving red marks behind..

Three-

“It’s a beautiful night out tonight… Makes me wonder why someone like yourself is out here, all alone.”

Kokichi gasped at the unexpected voice, gripping the rails, strangely enough, to keep himself from falling. He jerked his head towards the voice to see a tall, silhouette leaning against the very rails he was about to jump off of. Something was oddly familiar about his voice, Oma not being able to put his finger on it seeing as the figure was standing in the shadows of their school building. His heart was racing, and he couldn’t help the blush that involuntarily crept onto his face from getting caught. Kokichi examined him; he set his gaze firmly on the clouds. He looked away and focused on the stars.

“I’m always alone,” he mumbled.

Shuichi hummed in what seemed to be understanding, and Oma gave him a puzzled look. He didn’t look at the other, neither did he really acknowledge his gaze, so Kokichi continued to watch him. His relaxed posture shifted slightly against the railing before he looked up at the other.

“What’re you doing here?” The petite boy blurted, almost immediately regretting the words right after they fell out of his mouth. He wanted to take them back, spilling out an apology, but he stopped dead in his tracks when Saihara had chuckled, and gave the other a charming smile.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

His face heated in embarrassment, and he looked away, trying to focus back on the stars. Kokichi still considered jumping whether or not this man was watching.

“Could I convince you to climb down from there?” He asked gently. An unusual kindness to his tone, unlike the harshness that normally carried the male’s words.

Oma looked back at him; their eyes locked. He couldn’t break the gaze, especially as Shuichi leaned off, and took a step away from the railing, gently offering the other a hand. 

“It would be a shame,” he said carefully, his words washing over Oma like warm water, “If you were to fall.”

Kokichi’s breath had hitched in his throat, looking at the other with clouded eyes. He could see the other clearly now; tears streaming down his pink cheeks.  
“S-Saihara-Chan,” The boy had started to speak, but let out a sob. Lavender irises scanning the taller male for any sign of hatred, Oma had carefully swung his bruised legs over the other side of the railing, leaning into the other’s touch. Shuichi tsked, quickly pushing the other off of himself after the fragile boy was on the ground. His knees trembled, easily falling back.

“I never said you could touch me. Or that I was happy to see you in the slightest. Why’re you here, Oma. You never came home. Is this where you’ve been? Contemplating whether or not you should jump, and end your meaningless life?” 

Saihara hissed, crossing his arms in annoyance. “Tch. Nothing to say? Get up. Show me your arms,” He looked at the other, who was still trembling on the tile floors of their school rooftop, pinching his nose bridge to try and regain his composure, his long arms reaching down to yank the other up, Kokichi wincing in pain. After he was standing, Shuichi looked down at his palm only to find a crimson pigment staining it. He sighed, glaring at Oma. 

“What did I say about this. These are fresh Oma. Why would you even think to do these sorts of things, hm? Truly that desperate for my attention? Is that it. You’re such a fucking pain. Get the fuck up, and stop crying.”   
It seemed as if Saihara noticed how tears were streaming down Kokichi’s cheeks, and how he fell back once more.

He started to walk towards the door, sighing as he didn’t see the puppy back at his side. He let out a low growl as a sort of warning, head whipping around to see Kokichi standing back on the railings. He tsked once more, hands coming up to rub at his temples. “Oma. Just what do you think you’re doing? Get the fuck down. Right now.” 

Kokichi was facing the other, a blissful smile on his face. “Do you hear that, Saihara-Chan? The birds are calling for me,” 

“Did you not hear me, Oma? I said, get down.” His balance seemed impeccable, looking at Shuichi one last time.   
“We’ve reached our final stop, Shumai. It’s quiet. It’s free. I’m free.” 

Taking a deep breath, Oma spread his arms. Saihara’s eyes had widened, brain not being able to process what was happening. Everything was moving in slow motion. Kokichi was falling, that was for certain. Shuichi reached for him, fingers just grasping the fabric of the other’s shirt. But his grip had slipped. The smaller boy’s tears seemed to be mocking Saihara, as lavender and canary met once more in a binding stare, before his eyelids closed, and everything had seemed to snap back to reality.

Oma knew he was falling. He registered that rather quickly. He had closed his eyes, not wanting to stare at the man he had loved as he fell; worried it would make him regret his impending decision. But he knew that he didn’t love him back, Shuichi saw him as a nuisance if anything. It was best for the both of them this way.   
His back collided with the pavement. Blood spilling out quickly. It was freeing. He was free.

ALTERNATE ENDING:

And then, Oma jolted awake. Tears staining his pillow, Shuichi groggily awake by his side. “Oma? What’s wrong. I was asleep, you know,” Kokichi’s lip quivered, sobbing into the other’s chest. Despite the look of disgust displayed on his face; Saihara didn’t mind being woken up like this. It was, nice. He was hot to the touch, hair smelling faintly of strawberries, and sugar. Shuichi let out a pleased hum, planting a soft kiss to Kokichi’s forehead. Sure, he would revert back to his cold personality when fully awake, but that didn’t matter right now. What mattered was his boyfriend laying in his arms, bruised skin, purple locks framing his round face. He was reminiscent of a doll, wide eyes, pale skin, and fluffed hair. He let out a sigh, holding the other close. Oma had already fallen back into the warm grasp of sleep, lips parted rather solemnly. Shuichi had smiled faintly at his boyfriend’s expression, fingers lacing into the other’s hair.   
“I love you Oma. Goodnight,”

**Author's Note:**

> GBGCHJBQJKXN thanks for reading and actually finishing my book! Kudos and comments are always appreciated and welcome! <3


End file.
